wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Enervation
|} Enervation is a character created by Matau99, for The Pyrrhian Galaxy. Personality Enervation is a strange, eccentric recluse. Anyone who meets her would have to have a very high security clearance, as she's vital to the Night Dragon military operations. Because she has talked snout-to-snout to about 20 dragons in her entire life, she is very shy. She also not-so-secretly feels greatly superior to all the dragons who can't even approach her powers. After all, they are just five-sensed. However, despite the contempt she holds for the five-sensed ones, she is loyal to her kind. She is currently on Noctol Gamma, because her powers are potent enough the Night Dragon military requires her aid in their constant defensive increases and their espionage operations. Powers and Weaknesses Enervation's powers, like most Night Dragon powers, are terrifying in strategy and politics, but useless in blaster-to-blaster combat. Her skill at reading and speaking in minds, seeing the past and future, finding objects, learning the history of objects, and magically viewing distant locations all are enormously helpful to the Noctol Gamma commanders. They're trying to train her in the technique of astral projection, but so far, with hardly any success. She's been the target of several attempted kidnappings--after all, if anyone stole her and pumped her full of truth serum, all the Night Dragon secrets would be theirs! Because her body is hopelessly weak, she has to stay in an electromagnetic repulsion suit, which essentially supports her body as if she were underwater. And because of her body-wide cancer, she needs constant nanobot injections (administered by her suit). According to her foresight, if she went without it for even eight hours, she would die from the cancer overwhelming her body. When she uses her psionic powers, her eyes glow brighter, and the sheer force of the powers she are using can cause pain to any telepathic individual. Keeping this in mind, she's usually kept in isolation, where her powers can be used without interference and without hurting other Night Dragons. On top of all that, she doesn't have any animus powers like almost all Noctol-born Night Dragons do. The doctors think her psionic powers effectively redirected all her magic she would have had. This does raise the concern that if she has animus power locked inside her, put to constant use in a different way, not able to be transferred into a talisman... she could go insane like the ancient animus dragons did tens of thousands of years ago. History Enervation was hatched to mid-ranking Night Dragon officers on Noctol Gamma. She was hatched in one of the rare incidents where the Noctol black hole swept near Noctol Gamma, and in fact came within a tenth of an A. U. of it. The radiation from all the infalling matter (mostly comets) blasted all the eggs on the planet. Most of the dragonets that hatched that day died from the sheer radiation frying their cells. Those that did survive were given heavy nanobot injections. Enervation was, luckily or unluckily, one of the few to survive. By the age of three, she was the only surviving one, the others having died of radiation poisoning. Realizing that she was now the only dragonet to have been hit with the full force of a black hole, the doctors tripled their efforts to ensure she survived. They succeeded, more or less. She was alive, but so weak and with muscles so atrophied that she was incapable of standing on her own. (At this time, she discarded her old name, Ideal, and legally changed it to Enervation, meaning "weakness." She was thinking not only of her own weakness, but also of the weakness of everyone who lacked her psionic powers.) They retrofitted a microgravity suit, a training device for future astronauts, onto her, and added in a nanobot injector module to take care of keeping her body safe. After stabilizing and rehabilitating her, the other Night Dragons decided to have her trained to help her master her powers. They sent her to Noctol Beta to study psionics. At the age of 10, she graduated, and was shipped (heehee) back to Noctol Gamma to serve as a military strategist. (She was also, incidentally, promoted to Commander for her aid.) Currently, she is still in her quarters, trying to peer past the technomagical, extradimensional, spacetime-engineered, and other shielding of the other species so as to allow her complete sight of all in the galaxy. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Public Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Characters